1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention relates to a display device and a method for driving a display device. Further, the technical field of the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, with the development of digitization techniques, text data and image data of newspapers, magazines, and the like can be provided as electronic data. This kind of electronic data is generally displayed on a display device included in a television, a personal computer, a portable electronic terminal, or the like, so that the content of the data can be read.
As display devices with high visibility equivalent to the visibility of paper, display devices using electronic ink such as electrophoretic elements have been developed. As a display device using electronic ink, for example, there is a display device which includes a microcapsule between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode. In such a display device, images are displayed by application of voltage between the two electrodes and movement of colored particles in the microcapsule in an electric field direction (see Reference 1).